


Not Right

by xantissa



Series: Carnival of Rust [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I suck and giving clues, Someday, more plot in the next chapter, there will even be sexy times again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Scotty, Katya was very disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> 30-04-2015
> 
> Next few chapters are very short ones. I do have to learn to write again and it is not as easy as you would expect. In better news parts 24, 25, 28part1,29,30 are done. So now only 26,27 and 28 part 2 left to be writen.   
> Next part later today:)

The fact that Katya was a natural sharpshooter with incredible eyesight, balance and the ability to stay still in all situations cheered Scotty immensely. He really did need someone to help with measurements for the new, automated loading deck that he had decided to outfit while they were rebuilding the ship.

On one hand the huge damage to the ship meant he could remake things with some new features, his own ideas as well as those blatantly stolen from the Vengeance. On the other, the massive rebuild meant a very tight budget. 

So instead of having a whole team of engineers to help make the advancements, he had himself, Keenser and whoever he managed to rope into helping most of the time. Recently he got Katya a lot.

The woman was exceedingly quiet, effective, tireless. A wonderful helper, really. She never complained. Even though she wasn’t an engineer herself, she learned extremely fast, exceeding some of his previous staff. She was also very useful when someone needed to stay still in one place, just reading out measurements from the scanning device for hours on end. The fact that she was very beautiful should have been an added bonus.

She should have been the perfect assistant ever.

Truth was Scotty felt uncomfortable and downright guilty while working with her. He knew that she had been awake during her time in Marcus’ hands and didn’t need it spelled out that she was traumatised. Seeing her this closed off, even he knew something was seriously wrong.

It was the way she carried that pain that spoke loud: she was calm. Very, very calm. She worked, ate, and slept, but she was not alive. That serenity of hers made him uncomfortable.

“That’s enough for today, you can come down!” He called out to the woman twenty feet above him, that spent the last six hours wedged into a tiny ledge in a very uncomfortable position.

He watched her with quiet awe, as she nimbly scaled the metal wall all the way down.

“See you tomorrow.” She said gently, as she straightened from the crouch she landed in.

Scotty felt honest-to-god butterflies in his stomach as he watched her toss her long hair back, a red banner stunningly beautiful in the steel grey immensity of the half destroyed dock. 

“Are you alright?” He blurted out, immediately feeling sheepish and guilty for invading like this.

She smiled at him, the saddest smile he has ever seen. Still and calm, she lowered her eyes for a second before looking back at him with that half absent gaze of hers.

“No. But it’s only for a little while longer.” 

The end.


End file.
